Relatos Cortos y Aleatorios
by Megumitasama
Summary: No sé cuántos relatos termine escribiendo, pero aquí plasmaré esas historias que sean pequeñas, que sean pensamientos o cortas locuras que se me vayan ocurriendo. Una sin relación con la otra. Espero que disfruten y de antemano muchas gracias por leer.
1. Kyoko quiere decir Te Amo

Skip Beat! No me pertenece es de la genial Nakamura Sensei.

* * *

Jamás pensé que el regalo sería dejarme verte de verdad: tus ojos verdes, tu sonrisa real y tu amor incondicional. Sí fue sorpresa, sí fue molesto, pero también fue lo que mi solitario corazón necesitaba para seguir adelante, para confiar plenamente en ti, para saber que esas miradas furtivas que me dedicabas significaban mucho más.

Desde ese día, los abrazos se volvieron nuestro lenguaje y quiero pensar que no sólo me animaban a mí sino que también te servían a ti…

Y desde ese día ya no me da miedo reconocer que te amo… Y sí, ese será mi próximo regalo para ti: decirte la verdad: decirte que te amo.

Espero ver como reaccionas a mis palabras.


	2. El Castigo del Frasco

Y ahí estaba el dichoso frasco. Así que el castigo iba en serio, pensó Kyoko

Tenía una etiqueta que decía: "Deposita un Yen cada vez que Digas Tsuruga-san", decorado con hadas y brillo. Estaba en la mesa de la sala de estar en el departamento de él.

Fue lo primero que vio cuando entró, ella tenía las llaves y llegó primero para practicar unas líneas a solas y luego preparar la cena para ambos. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en el frasco. Estaban saliendo hace unos meses y ella aún no se atrevía a decirle Ren – o Kuon o Corn. Le tenía confianza, pero era muy difícil para ella.

Así que en vez de practicar las líneas se puso a practicar como decirle de forma natural Ren (decidió que mejor usar el que todos conocían porque no quería llamarlo Kuon en público).

Entró a la habitación de Ren y en frente a su espejo comenzó a decirlo:

– Ren y Sonrió en el proceso.

– Ren y esta vez la voz sonó molesta

– Ren y esta vez usó la voz un poco avergonzada

Y siguió intentando decirlo con naturalidad por un rato, en diferentes contextos. Embebida estaba en su práctica que no notó que hacía un tiempo estaba él en la puerta viéndola extasiado.

– Prefería que me llamarás Kuon, pero esto ya es un avance.

Y al escuchar su voz ella se sobresaltó y dijo "Tsuruga-san".

Y debió cumplir con el castigo del yen y llamarlo 100 veces Ren mientras le daba piquitos en la mejilla…

Bueno eran en la mejilla al principio. Porque Kuon se había propuesto a escuchar de la boca de Kyoko su nombre sin honoríficos, sea cual sea el nombre que ella escoja para decirle, total que sonaba a la voz de los ángeles en cuando venía de ella.


	3. Helado De Maracuyá

– ¡Tiene que probar esto!

Y Kyoko extendió una enorme cucharada de un helado artesanal delicioso. El sabor era de una fruta exótica: Maracuyá, que no tenía idea de dónde venía, pero el contraste de ácido y el dulce del helado lo hacían excepcionalmente adictivo, tanto que ella lo devoraba con un gusto tan grande, que a Ren se le empezó a hacer agua la boca sólo con verla.

Así que abrió la boca y aprovechó la sorpresiva oferta, porque después de todo venía de alguien tan recatada como Mogami.

Una vez entró en su boca, recordó su infancia, tanto que instintivamente dijo: "Passion fruit"

Kyoko lo miró un poco sorprendida.

– El sabor, es "Passion fruit". Lo recuerdo porque lo comí de niño, como viajaba con mis papás probé muchas comidas de otros países y esta fruta me encantó. Es redonda, amarilla por fuera y con semillas pequeñas recubiertas por una capa de un amarillo más intenso que son las que contienen la mayor parte del sabor. Me gustaría llevarte a que la conocieras alguna vez.

Y Kyoko sonrío con emoción, afirmando felizmente mientras seguía compartiendo cucharadas del helado con él.

Al final, ella pidió otra ración que también compartieron. Además solicitó otras 3 más para llevar: dos para los señores del Daruyama y la última era para compartirla otro día con su sempai y que sería guardada en el departamento de él.

Al final de la cita, perdón no cita: "salida a buscar un postre entre sempai y kohai" (idea de Kyoko) ambos iban felices. Sobretodo Kyoko porque se alegró de seguir el consejo de la revista que casualmente compró porque estaba Tsuruga-san: la heladería del amor, garantizaba que si ibas a comer helado con tu amor, tendría una segunda cita (o no cita en su caso) con él…

Y bueno, ahí llevaban helado para comer juntos otro día…


	4. Ella Aprendió Su Lección

Kyoko estaba acostumbrada a los escándalos: los había sufrido en carne propia, había visto como sus amigos cercanos los padecían y sobre todo sabía por las experiencias de Ren, lo trascedentes que pueden llegar a ser unas fotos fuera de contexto…

¡Ah sí, el contexto! ese que siempre evitaban explicar los Paparazzis, porque eso no vende, vende la sospecha, el morbo, el deshacer relaciones. Y el público muchas veces lo cree, lo asimila tanto que hasta discuten en sus casas sobre quien tiene la razón, sobre si será cierta o no la noticia.

Así que cuando vio las fotos y los vídeos de Ren y Mouko y todas las especulaciones que decían sobre ellos dos, sólo tomo un gran sorbo de su café, se acomodó en la silla y miró su mano:

Un hermoso anillo de compromiso reposaba en su dedo. Y esa era toda la verdad que importaba. Anoche, Ren le había pedido matrimonio. Organizó una fiesta sorpresa con la familia y amigos.

Ella entre lágrimas dijo que sí.

Todos estuvieron felices y el anillo era perfecto: su talla, su gusto y estilo.

Gracias a Dios Kyoko no confiaba en paparazzis y en unas semanas cuando el escándalo se olvidara, emitirían el especial de la propuesta, con todos los detalles de como Mouko y Ren organizaron la mejor fiesta de compromiso para sorprenderla.

Kyoko río una vez más, como quien se sabe plenamente feliz y llamó a Ren. Quería coordinar la fecha de la boda, la fiesta y la luna de miel. Total, que tenían años esperando el momento de estar siempre juntos y unos chismes infundados no lo separarían de sus seres queridos otra vez, ella aprendió su lección hace unos años…


	5. Nunca Me Había Dado Cuenta Hasta Que

Había cosas que Kyoko fue descubriendo de Kuon a través de convivencia, detalles que eran tan propios de él que los encontraba fascinantes. Durante mucho tiempo él se negaba a disfrutar de los placeres diarios porque creía no merecerlos. Al reconciliarse consigo mismo, se permitió ser otra vez él y disfrutar de las tradiciones y celebraciones que más le gustaban.

Kyoko, quién fue testigo de este crecimiento personal, lo ayudaba a que gozara de la vida sin remordimientos, aunque algunas de estas celebraciones eran tan americanas, que al principio le causaba asombro porque no las entendía para nada.

La Primera de ellas fue El Día de Acción de Gracias. Kyoko contrató una empresa de banquetes para esta celebración, porque, aunque ella amaba cocinar, no tenía tiempo de hacer la cena de ese año. Eso sí, ya había conseguido unas clases de cocina americana para preparar la comida ella misma la próxima vez.

La celebración se limitó a un pequeño grupo de familia y amigos cercarnos, porque sería extraño que Ren Tsuruga, quien se supone que es un japonés al 100% celebrara una tradición tan norteamericana. Así que sólo quienes conocían el secreto de su identidad asistieron: El Presidente, Yashiro, María, Mouko y los Hizuri. Una cena familiar e íntima.

El momento más enternecedor de la velada fue cuando Kuon agradeció a sus padres por su apoyo, por los amigos incondicionales y por Kyoko, porque ella lo complementa, lo anima, lo alienta y lo ama a pesar de todo su pasado.

Sí, hubo lágrimas en el rostro de Kyoko y de su nueva Oka-san, porque Juliena amaba ver a sus hijos así de unidos y felices. Así que Acción de Gracias fue festejado siempre en el hogar Tsuruga/Hizuri.

La segunda era el fútbol americano, del que Kuon era seguidor y fan de Los Ángeles Chargers, tanto que tenía hasta la camiseta del equipo. A Kyoko, verlo vitorear, enojarse, festejar o ponerse triste por el partido la fascinaba, tanto que cuando él veía el juego ella realmente lo veía a él: sus gestos, cambios de humor y gritos. Del fútbol ella sólo rescataba verlo emocionarse hasta la médula, porque a ella realmente le parecía aburridísimo.

Y la Tercera era el 4 de Julio. Aunque esa época también era de verano en Japón, preferían viajar a USA a celebrarlo en familia. Durante la fiesta, Kyoko veía como descomunales platos con toda clase de carnes asadas llegaban a las manos de Otou-san quien devoraba todos y cada uno de ellos. Como siempre había quien atendiera el asado, ellos se dedicaban a compartir, celebrar y comer. Luego veían los fuegos artificiales y muchas veces terminaban la noche hablando de todo y de nada, creando recuerdos juntos, riendo del pasado y a veces hasta llorando por quienes ya no estaban.

Años más tarde, después que el secreto de Kuon salió a luz, después de que se consolidaron como dos de las grandes estrellas internacionales de Asia, cuando su matrimonio fue ejemplo de estabilidad y felicidad, a Kyoko en una entrevista le preguntaron "¿Qué fue lo que más le sorprendió al empezar a vivir con Kuon?"

Y ella riendo dijo:

"Que nunca me había dado cuenta de lo americano que era, hasta que nos casamos."


	6. Tarde de Celos y Frío

– **¡TE DIJE QUE NO!**

Y después de tan repentino grito, Kyoko se fue de la casa, salió tan de prisa que solo tomó la chaqueta. No llevó los guantes, ni las botas para el frío, ni siquiera su celular, llaves o dinero y estaban a la mitad del invierno.

La verdad se congelaba, pero no podía volver. Ella sabía que no tenía razón, sabía que Kuon estaba en lo cierto, pero si volvía debía disculparse y no quería hacerlo, no aún.

Así que luego de deambular sin rumbo un rato, se dirigió al parque de la zona. Estaban en un exclusivo sector de Tokio. Antes de casarse habían buscado una propiedad que estuviera muy bien ubicada y que cumpliera con 3 criterios: seguridad, privacidad y zonas verdes.

Y este parque que era enorme y estaba bajo vigilancia privada 24/7, les encantaba a ambos. Muchas de sus citas y salidas a caminar las hacían en aquel sitio que estaba lleno de recuerdos gratos.

Empezaba a tiritar cuando llegó a su banca favorita: de cara a una enorme fuente y cerca de los juegos para niños. Se sentó y dejó que la frustración, rabia y celos se vertieran en lágrimas que corrieron por sus mejillas. Solo cerró los ojos y se desahogó. De repente sintió como tomaban sus pies. Iba gritar, pero se dio cuenta que era él.

Kuon la miró con sus preciosos ojos verdes, pero no le dijo nada. Se limitó a ponerle las botas, los guantes, la bufanda. Le pasó su celular y dinero sin emitir sonido. Estaba molesto, era evidente y ella sabía que tenía toda la razón para estarlo.

Al terminar de abrigarla, le pasó una bebida caliente (de esas latas de máquina expendedora) e iba a irse cuando ella murmuró:

– Lo siento.

Kuon la miró y ella continuó.

– Es que no la soporto. Yo lo sé, mi parte racional me lo dice: "es solo quien financiará la obra" pero cuando pienso que estarás trabajando con la gangosa me da...

– Celos, la interrumpió Kuon.

– Ya te dije que no son celos.

– ¿Por qué no lo reconoces? Kimiko te provoca celos irracionales. Sabes que ella inventó todo lo que te dijo esa vez. Mírame, dijo Kuon mientras tomaba la cara de Kyoko entre sus manos, tienes toda la razón en detestarla porque intentó matarte, yo también la odio por eso. Pero no tienes razón en ponerte celosa de una persona como ella: jamás me interesó porque siempre vi a través de su máscara. Además, desde que tengo 10 años conozco el amor de mi vida, no sé si la identificas: en esa época era una niña de coletas que lloraba por su madre. La misma a la esperé un buen rato en el frío para calzarla y abrigarla a pesar de la escena que hizo en la casa y a la misma que estoy consolando ahora, aunque no me dejó terminar de hablar cuando le decía que Kimiko es inversora del proyecto, pero no estará trabajando en el porque sabes que ella se retiró del espectáculo y por eso solo se limita a invertir en el medio.

– Perdón, no debí...

– Sí, no debiste, pero ya me recompensarás por todo. Por ahora vamos a casa...

La tomó de la mano mientras Kyoko aún lloriqueaba y durante el camino la regañó por exponer su salud así.

En la noche todo estaba perdonado, olvidado y recompensado. Del asunto no se volvió a hablar así que durmieron plácidamente juntos y felices: el sueño ideal de los que se aman.


	7. Besos Robados

– ¿Cómo le robó un beso? No tiene sentido para mí, si ella es mucho más baja que usted.

Y Kyoko se atragantaba con los celos, con la rabia, con la envidia, mientras decía eso.

– Sólo me haló hacia ella mientras yo estaba desprevenido y me besó.

Y Ren se emocionó porque quería que esa reacción fueran las ganas de Kyoko de decirle que si ella no podía besarse con nadie (a menos que fuera por algo del trabajo en la que aplicaba "la regla del corazón") entonces él tampoco lo podría hacer.

Pero Kyoko volteó la cara mientras se mordía los labios y no dijo nada más. Entre los dos cayó un pesado silencio lleno de frustración y de sentimientos no expresados, pero ambos sabían que no tenían derecho, no aún, de reclamarse cualquier cosa.

Así que como si su conexión les permitiera leer la mente del otro, respiraron profundo, casi suspiraron para calmarse.

Ren pasó su mano por su castaño cabello y Kyoko se armó de valor y habló.

– Que lo tomen a uno con la guardia baja y lo besen lo entiendo. Shoutaro me hizo lo mismo, el día que pasó lo de mi madre, yo estaba...

He hizo un gesto muy de ella, como si quisiera ser invisible, para no molestar a Ren por lo que estaba contando.

– Bueno, muy mal, eso fue antes de encontrarme con usted. Así que me besó. Yo sólo le pedí que se fuera y luego usted y yo nos encontramos y me consoló. Así que entiendo que haya pasado algo así, porque cuando uno tiene la mente en otro lado, se expone.

Ren sólo movió levemente la cabeza. Jugó un poco con los dedos sobre la mesa… La miró con mucha ternura y ese contacto visual hizo que Kyoko se sobresaltara y que el rubor comenzara a cubrirla por completo.

– Yo sé lo del beso con Shoutaro.

– ¿Ehh?

– Que lo sé, vi una foto que les tomaron en ese momento. El presidente detuvo su distribución, así que nadie más la verá, pero me la mostró a mí. Y eso me tenía pensativo, creí que te había importado mucho porque no me dijiste nada.

– ¡No! Esa noche lo olvidé por completo. Fue insignificante, fue Shoutaro y su extraña manera de intentar consolarme. Además, luego de Guam yo sé lo que se siente un beso de verdad, con sentimiento.

Y Kyoko instintivamente humedeció sus labios.

– Ah Guam…

Y él recordó: su calor, su olor, su sorpresa y ternura.

Se acomodó para quedar más cerca de ella. Y la miró.

– ¿Entonces el segundo beso con Shoutaro no significó nada?

– Nada, ¿Y el beso de ella?

– Absolutamente nada. Lo de hoy pasó porque estaba muy afectado por la foto. Y tú mensaje llegó en el momento justo, gracias a eso estamos ahora hablando. Todo el tiempo en Guam pensé en lo mucho que quería estar contigo y por eso me esforcé para llegar antes.

Kyoko tembló de emoción mientras sus mini Kyokos se reunían para decidir qué hacer con lo que acababan de escuchar. Luego de votar, por primera vez los ángeles y demonios estaban de acuerdo en decirle a la ama que no se emocionara, que seguro lo dijo por ser cortés o tal vez, lo dijo por Setsu "Vamos ama, respóndele que Setsu también extraña a su Oni-chan", le decían.

Pero antes que ella pudiera emitir palabra Ren continuó hablando.

– Te extrañaba a ti, no a Setsu, él suspiró armándose de valor, tengo tanto que decirte, pero es tarde, estás cansada y has tenido un día largo. Mañana, luego de tu trabajo, ¿Cenamos? Así te puedo contar todo.

Antes que Kyoko pudiera procesar todo esto, Ren tomó su mano y posó un tierno beso en ella.

– Mi Princesa, descansa que mañana hablamos, porque tomaré tu silencio como un sí.

El gesto la conmovió tanto, que no soltó la mano de Ren, sólo la agarró con fuerza y lo miró, ella quería más, aunque no se atrevía a decirlo.

Y su sempai se arriesgó, besándola tiernamente, igual que Guam sin excederse o abrumarla.

– Piensa en esto, porque mañana lo hablaremos, por hoy descansa princesa.

Así se despidió hasta el día siguiente. Menos mal en el restaurante nadie interrumpió y Kyoko pudo flotar (sí ella sentía que flotaba) hasta su habitación, para intentar descansar.

– Vaya día, pero que final tan bello tuvo, pensó ella antes de rendirse ante Morfeo…

Y se durmió pensando en que el mañana estaría lleno de amor: mutuo, sincero y tierno.


	8. Hígado y Promesa

_– Cierre los ojos y abra la boca_

Esa era la vieja frase que usaba muchas veces su mamá cuando era niño para obligarlo a tragar las medicinas o las comidas. Y como si fuera ese infante al que hostigaban a ingerir extraordinarias cantidades de alimentos (Dios bendiga su metabolismo heredado y su afición por el ejercicio que le evitaron la obesidad) su instinto inicial fue cerrar la boca con fuerza.

 _– Vamos, piense en esto como si fuera un trabajo._

Y Ren apretó más labios y negó enérgicamente con la cabeza.

 _– ¡TSURUGA-SAN!, debe comerse todo, le ayudará a recuperar las energías._

 _– ¡No!, por favor eso no, me tomo la medicina que quiera, pero no me lo haga comer, es el único alimento que nunca he soportado._

Mira que se veía encantador con la ligera fiebre que tenía y con esos preciosos ojos de cachorro que imploraban indulgencia, pensó Kyoko.

 _– Tiene 21 años, es un adulto y esto es sólo un plato pequeño, lo ayudará a que se sienta más enérgico y a que su hemoglobina mejore. ¿Y si lo licúo para usted?_

Y Ren de sólo pensarlo, hizo una arcada.

 _– Ya, tampoco así. ¿Y si hacemos un trato? Si usted se come todo lo del plato y no lo vomita yo…_

Y Kyoko puso su dedo índice sobre su mentón, como pensando

 _– ¿Sí?_ Inquirió Ren ansioso.

 _– Puede pedirme un deseo, lo que quiera y no diré que no._

Y Ren sólo sonrió a medio lado mientras pensaba " _Que propuesta más interesante_ ". Con un nuevo brío, tomó los cubiertos y devoró en un santiamén (sin respirar y sin saborear) el hígado que Kyoko le sirvió. Luego, respiró profundo, tomó agua y se comió un dulce (para cambiar el horrible sabor que tenía aún en su boca).

Pensó en decirle que su deseo era besarla, pero no quería mezclar la gripa, la fiebre, el mareo y el recuerdo del hígado con su amada. Así que decidió acurrucarse bajo las cobijas en el momento en que Kyoko salía con sigilo de la habitación, mientras agradecía al resfriado porque Kyoko lo cuidaba, al médico que encontró un poco de anemia (nada preocupante) y recomendó, entre otras cosas, comer hígado y a su gran suerte porque gracias a que se comió todo y no vomitó, podría pedirle algo y ella no diría que no.

¿Qué le pediría? Cuando tuviera la mente despejada lo pensaría, pero por ahora, sólo sonrío maliciosamente mientras murmuraba antes de quedarse dormido:

 _– Me debes un deseo Kyoko-chan_

Y la pobre mujer sintió un agradable escalofrío que la emocionó y asustó al mismo tiempo mientras lavaba los trastes en la cocina.


	9. Las Jugadas del Autocorrector

\- Sí, yo te amo. Perdón, te amo. Caramba, este autocorrector es lo peor. Perdón, Tsuruga-san lo que intentaba decir es que: ¡YO TE AMO!

¡ARRRRR!

¿QUÉ LE PASA A MI CELULAR? y Kyoko miró desesperada buscando a Yashiro-san para que la ayudara, cuando el teléfono vibró: Era él.

\- Ay Dios mío ¿Qué va a pensar de mí?

Comenzó a dar vueltas en círculo en la habitación, mientras murmuraba entre otras cosas: "gracias a Dios me asignaron camerino", "Nooo, y ¿si cree que se lo dije en serio?"

\- Bueno ama (las Mini-Kyokos debatían) si es en serio, sólo no querías decirlo aún. Vamos Respira profundo, habla con tranquilidad, invoca a Natsu, explícale que fue el autocorrector, él lo va a entender. Pero contesta, ¡se va a cortar la llamada! Apura ama, apura...

Y Kyoko inhaló, exhaló y contestó:

\- Aló

\- Kyoko-chan (por primera vez usó su nombre) ¿hay algo que me quieras decir?

\- Lo siento tanto Tsuruga-san, fue el autocorrector. Y comenzó a hacer reverencias que Ren no podía ver.

*Risas*

\- Jum, murmuró un poco molesta Kyoko al oírlo reír.

\- Kyoko yo también te amo, te lo digo sin excusas. Y tenemos que hablar, abre la puerta.

Kyoko pestañeó varias veces, como para entender lo que acaba de escuchar, pero no se movió.

 _Toc, toc._

El Ruido de la puerta la devolvió un poco a la realidad y tambaleó (con el celular aún en su oreja) se dirigió a abrir.

Ahí estaba Ren, sosteniendo también el celular. La miró un poco asustado.

\- Vamos, le dijo.

Kyoko estaba hecha un tomate y no podía mirarlo bien a los ojos, sólo asintió y se dejó guiar de él.

Antes de cerrar la puerta vio a Yashiro-san en el pasillo que les sonreía inocentemente. Este les deseó buenas noches y miró tranquilizadoramente a Kyoko que iba ansiosa detrás de su sempai.

Cuando se fueron, el manager sacó su agenda y escribió:

"Mañana cambiar el auto corrector del celular de Kyoko para que pueda escribir otra vez: _Yo Te Llamo,_ sin que lo cambie a _Yo Te Amo_ ".

¡Ja! igual Yashiro sabía esa noche Ren se le iba a confesar a Kyoko y un poco de ayuda nunca estaba de más...


	10. Visita Inesperada

Ding dong.

Justo en el momento en que estaba marcándole a Kyoko, Ren escuchó que llamaban a su puerta. Dudó qué hacer. Por un lado no quería colgar antes que ella le contestara, por el otro, no quería que la persona que timbraba interrumpiera luego la conversación. Así que decidió ver quién lo importunaba a las once de la noche mientras todavía esperaba a que Kyoko le respondiera.

Para su sorpresa era ella.

Todas las dudas y culpabilidad que Kyoko sentía minutos antes de tocar a la puerta de su sempai (por la hora, por lo cansado que debía estar, etc.), se esfumaron en el momento en que él abrió y una brillante e inesperada sonrisa iluminó su rostro (igual a la que ella imaginó que él le daría cuando lo sorprendiera en Guam). Ese gesto la llenó de energías. Porque sólo eso bastaba para mejorar su humor y elevar sus esperanzas: un sólo gesto.

Antes de preguntar nada, él le mostró el celular que indicaba que la estaba llamando. Ella sonrió apenada mientras buscaba su teléfono. Su comunicación sin palabras sólo fue interrumpida por el carraspeo de Yashiro, haciendo notar su ignorada presencia.

Ambos lo miraron sorprendidos: Ren porque nunca lo vió ahí y Kyoko porque había olvidado por completo al hombre que la acompañó durante todo el día.

Entraron al departamento. La excusa para visitar tan tarde fue que Yashiro le comentó a Kyoko que llamaría a Ren para coordinar cosas de trabajo después de dejarla a ella en su casa y ella le sugirió que mejor fueran de sorpresa, total que ella quería contarle todo a su sempai (al día siguiente no debía madrugar) y para el manager sería más cómodo y rápido sostener la reunión cara a cara.

Por eso estaban ahí. Luego de los saludos, decidieron que Kyoko se quedaría a dormir y que mientras Ren hablaba con Yashiro, ella podría bañarse y ponerse cómoda.

Y así fue. La reunión entre Yashiro y Ren fue breve, coordinaron agendas, programaron citas y Yashiro le comentó la idea de que fuera manager tiempo completo de Kyoko. Los detalles de esta separación laboral, deberían analizarlos después si él estaba de acuerdo.

El manager fue discreto y no le contó sobre el intento de homicidio, sólo le dijo que por favor tratara que Kyoko hablara, que le contara a detalle lo que había pasado para que se desahogara con Ren, porque el día había estado intenso.

Además, le informó que Kyoko había conocido a Kimiko y esta le había contado del regalo del anillo insinuando una "supuesta relación especial" entre ellos. Todo esto había molestado a Kyoko a tal punto que parecerían celos. Y con esta bomba, que le daba grandes esperanzas a Ren, Yashiro se fue, dejando a los enamorados que resolvieran sus problemas ellos solos.

Volvió al día siguiente a las 10:00 a.m. como había acordado la noche anterior para llevarlos a los dos a donde el Presidente. No quiso preguntar qué pasó porque notó que entre ellos algo había cambiado para bien.

Pasarían años antes de que el manager y amigo se enterara de los detalles de esa noche. Pero al final, después de todo el caos de los meses que le siguieron a esa bendita noche, fue ese cambio en la relación de Ren y Kyoko lo que les permitió salir adelante y no dejar que el exterior los derrumbara.

Porque vendrían problemas y muchos…

* * *

Nota: no me odien, no quise entrar en detalles de qué podría pasar entre Kyoko y Ren. Me centré más en que es muy probable (Y mi deseo vehemente) que Kyoko y Ren se vean esa misma noche, antes que vengan los escándalos con la otra actriz (Sí, creo que habrá un gran barullo por eso) y se produzca un alejamiento entre ellos. ¡Ay! como quiero que pueda haber un avance entre estos dos cabezas duras.

Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer. Feliz Semana de capítulo nuevo el 261…


	11. Dios Bendiga Ese Ventanal

**Dios Bendiga Ese Ventanal (Y a un Manager que es un Amigo)**

La cafetería se encontraba ubicada dentro de un nuevo edificio, lleno de enormes ventanales con vidrios especiales que son como espejos en la parte exterior evitando que los transeúntes vean a los comensales, pero dando una visión amplia y clara de todo lo que pasaba en la calle para quienes estaban dentro.

Muchas veces la gente olvidaba que del otro lado podían verlos, así que era común que quienes pasaban frente al local, se dedicaran una mirada furtiva e incluso se encontraban algunos que lo hacían sin vergüenza y sin reparo: se miraban, arreglaban su ropa y hasta se giñaban un ojo al pasar.

En esa cafetería se encontraba Ren Tsuraga sentado. Había terminado una reunión de trabajo y tenía algo de tiempo libre. Su manager le pidió que lo esperara ahí, mientras iba a la oficina para recoger unos documentos. Lo que el actor no sabía era que su kohai llegaría a ese lugar en unos minutos.

La reunión "inesperada" fue gestionada por el competente Yashiro, que como amigo realmente quería que fueran felices juntos. Ninguno sabía de la presencia del otro. A Kyoko le había pedido que esperara fuera de la cafetería y a Ren, Yashiro lo había dejado sentado cerca del ventanal, para que la viera y fuera toda una "coincidencia".

Si el Presidente supiera todo lo que había estado maquinando el hombre de espejuelos, mira que hasta aumento le hubiese dado. El día anterior los había acompañado a un "casual picnic" y los dejó solos un rato. Algo bueno debió pasar, porque al regresar por ellos, sonreían tiernamente y evitaban contacto visual... Si no fueran actores tan extraordinarios, tal vez hubiese podido adivinar lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Pero ninguno tocó el tema y la verdad, ambos eran capaces de hacerlo temblar cuando sacaban su lado oscuro, por lo que no preguntó nada más.

Así que mientras Yashiro hacía tiempo en la oficina, Ren la vio: Kyoko de pie en la calle esperando con paciencia. Era una visión tan atractiva que podría estar todo el día contemplándola. Mirándola de lejos, sin saberse observada, ella tan casual, calmada, así la quería ver siempre a su lado, sin las barreras auto impuestas para no asustarla y sin los límites de infinito respeto por un superior impuestos por ella.

Decidió mandarle un mensaje, así que sacó su celular y le escribió.

El celular de Kyoko sonó y ella se apresuró a buscarlo.

Y fue ese momento lo que cambió la dinámica entre los dos, porque Kyoko hizo tal expresión de amor al ver su mensaje, que para Ren fue imposible acallar nuevamente su corazón. Ayer cuando le colocó el anillo de flor en su dedo meñique, ella lo miró de una forma que lo llenó de esperanzas. Pero hoy, verla reaccionar de forma espontánea y sin inhibiciones (porque no sabía que él la estaba viendo, ¡Dios bendiga ese ventanal!) realmente vio que para Kyoko él era especial.

¡Rayos! Kyoko me corresponde. Fue todo lo que pensó antes de ir a buscarla. Y esta vez no se contendría, esta vez no tendría miedo porque por primera vez desde que se reencontró con Kyoko, Ren tuvo claro que actuar con seguridad era necesario para avanzar.

Cuando Kyoko lo vio salir por la puerta de la cafetería volvió a usar su cara de respeto de siempre, pero Ren ya había visto lo que necesitaba y con confianza le dijo:

\- Kyoko-chan, esta noche, ¿tendrías una cita conmigo?

Desde ese día ellos comenzaron a salir y un manager fue recompensado con muchos bentos (y uno que otro reloj de lujo).

Ah y también un tiempo después, fue el Padrino en la boda del año...


	12. De Cuando Rompimos Personajes

**De Cuando Rompimos Personajes**

 _\- Estamos listos para grabar la escena. Por favor todos a sus posiciones._

Mientras escuchaban las instrucciones del director, Kyoko y Ren se miraban profundamente antes de empezar a actuar. La escena era breve, rápida, era para un comercial por el 14 de Febrero. LME había colocado a sus estrellas, cantantes, músicos, modelos y actores a interpretar pequeñas historias: momentos que cada pareja atesora en su corazón.

Los comerciales en su mayoría eran tiernos y había uno que otro divertido. Pero como el presidente había organizado todo: parejas y las temáticas a interpretar, "misteriosamente" a Kyoko y Ren les tocaba la escena de la "primera vez".

Cuando se les dijo cómo se llamaba su parte, Kyoko estuvo muy incómoda y Ren, bueno él también, pero porque tenía miedo de asustar de alguna manera a Kyoko. Cuando les llegó el libreto, los dos respiraron aliviados, porque no era "la primera vez" que ambos habían pensado: era besarse por primera vez luego de la cita romántica.

Así que ahí estaban en el set: caracterizados y esperando empezar: Ella con las flores que él le había llevado sentados en un cómodo sillón. La mujer debía mostrarse anhelante y un poco asustada, mientras el hombre comprensivo y cariñoso. Todo estaba como lo habían ensayado. Pero tenían un gran problema: en las prácticas ambos habían roto personajes al momento del beso.

Sufrían de angustia mental porque tenían miedo que el otro se diera cuenta. ¿Habían sido evidentes?. Sus mentes se llenaba más y más de terror mientras se contemplaban.

El director dijo:

 _\- Acción y comenzó la escena:_

Kyoko baja un poco la mirada, Ren le habla con cariño para luego tomar su cara con delicadeza mientras le susurra "Te Amo", Kyoko se sonroja de los pies a la cabeza. Y Kuon (sí Kuon, porque al diablo, la iba a besar sin pensar en su personaje, la iba a besar él y si ella se asustaba, luego lo resolverían) se acerca a ella y la besa en los labios tiernamente. Y Kyoko (Sí Kyoko, porque ella aprovecharía la oportunidad de besar a ese hombre que tanto la alteraba, total mientras que él no se diera cuenta que ella no estaba en personaje, nada pasaría) toma levemente de su camisa para evitar que se aleje. Kuon le sigue la corriente y no se aleja, al contrario, intensifica el beso.

 _\- Corte_

Y vuelven a la realidad. Ambos miran al Director sonrojados (Sí olvidaron que todos los miraban y los estaban grabando) mientras este les dice que improvisaron bien, que a pesar de ser un poco más pasional de lo que se había planteado, había quedado genial.

 _\- Vaya que tiene una buen química, agrega mientras les guiña el ojo. Todo lo hicimos en una sóla toma, digno de Tsuruga-san y su Kohai. Terminamos, ya pueden irse._

Y mientras todos empiezan a desmantelar el set, Kyoko y Ren se miran y se dan cuenta de que el otro se dio cuenta que no estaba en personaje.

 _\- Parece que tenemos que hablar, le dice Ren con una sonrisa extraña._

Kyoko quiere correr, pero no lo hace, sólo con un lindo gesto dice "sí" mientras se deja guiar por su sempai.

Cabe resaltar que esa conversación aclaró muchas cosas y dejó a un Presidente muy feliz (Y de paso a un Manager, unos suegros en el extranjero e incluso a una amiga sarcástica extasiados por tan buen resultado)…

* * *

Este fic está participando en un concurso de Fanfic en el Grupo de Skip Beat! Fandoom Latino. La escribí súper rápido ayer (el día de la entrega, yo lo había empezado, tenía la idea pero me ocupé y al final me tocó terminar la historia corriendo).

Como siempre gracias por leer y espero que les guste. Mención especial a Mutemuia quien me dijo que lo leyó allá y es siempre un gran apoyo a todas las cosas fluffis que se me pasan por la cabeza. Un gran abrazo mujer.


	13. Tropel de Emociones Felices

Dedos largos pero delicados que tocaban con gentileza su cara y ubican tras su oreja un mechón de pelo suelto. La sonrisa especial para ella (sí, solo para ella). Los abrazos confortadores. El delicioso olor en el pañuelo que le prestó. El gesto de limpiar su mejilla cuando estaban comiendo juntos. El detalle de llevarla siempre que podía a su casa. Verlo aprender a comer pescado correctamente, para luego aceptar la invitación del Taisho (Claro que lo vio, porque ella fue su instructora). Hablar con ella sin motivo aparente, pero durante largas horas. La insistencia en que ella le mandara emojis en sus mensajes. La rosa en su cumpleaños. La piedra en la Rosa. La historia para que ella aceptara la costosa piedra sin protestar. Los celos escondidos en reproches por su imagen y la de LME en la fiesta de Dark Moon. El anillo de Diente de León ajustado a su medida y puesto con amor en su dedo meñique. Mirarla y darle ánimos. Las mentiras que le decía para besarla… Corrección, las mentiras que ella sabía que decía con descaro para besarla y que ella aceptaba porque también lo quería besar…

Recuerdos amontonados sin orden cronológico en su cabeza, recuerdos que chocan una y otra vez con su raciocinio. Recuerdos que no le permiten dudar del amor de ese hombre por ella, de su honestidad y vulnerabilidad. Recuerdos que se convierten en verdades, en confirmaciones, en lágrimas de felicidad y alivio corriendo por sus mejillas carmesí, verdades que la ahogan de emoción y que no le permiten rechazar a Kuon, mientras le confirma su sospechas, todo de una buena vez y le pide, con ojos suplicantes, que lo acepte.

Todo un torbellino dentro de ella, pero uno que arrasa con dudas y temores y deja solo el anhelo cumplido de ser correspondida por el hombre que ama. Un torbellino que la lleva a decirle "sí" con un gesto leve pero cargado de amor y confianza.

¿Y él?, él se da cuenta que por primera vez no debe inventar una excusa para besarla, así que se acerca a ella y sella el tropel emocional de ambos con un tierno beso… Sí, el primero de muchos...


	14. Nadie es Perfecto

**Nadie es Perfecto**

Nadie es perfecto, ni siquiera él. ¡Y como le costaba reconocer esa innegable verdad a Kyoko!. Su Kuon no era perfecto. Había días en los que solo quería poner distancia entre los dos, en los que no soportaba su mirada penetrante e inquisidora, en los cuales la frustraba su constante necesidad de contacto físico, la agotaba demostrarle lo importante que era para ella, lo significativo y trascendente de su vida juntos.

Sí, había días así. Y por lo general eran 4 días al mes, en donde el pobre hombre demostraba con estoicismo cuanto la amaba, aunque su esposa fluctuara entre la furia, el llanto, la risa, el reproche, la inapetencia o la gula.

Convivir con otra persona de verdad te muestra todas sus caras. Pero ellos, soportaban esos pocos días así, porque todos los demás días compensaban con creces las imperfecciones y manías del otro, aunque a veces se les hacían insoportables…

Porque nadie es perfecto, pero que perfecto es encontrar a quien ame perfectamente a la imperfecta persona que eres.


	15. Te Presento a mi Prima

Siempre el contacto físico le costaba en público. No es que no le gustara, es que para Kyoko, quien recibió una educación estricta y tradicional, abrazar o besar estaba limitado para las parejas, dentro de la privacidad de su hogar.

Así que cuando se acercó a Ren y lo vio sentado en el sillón de un exclusivo bar, frente a una rubia despampanante (la mujer parecía una Barbie: ojos verdes, alta, esbelta y una sonrisa perfecta), se despertó en ella la antena de los celos, instándola a que rápidamente lo abrazara por detrás y lo besara en la mejilla coquetamente. Todos (incluidas las propias Mini-Kyokos) se sorprendieron de esta acción.

Los asombrados ojos de Ren se recuperaron rápidamente luego de esta repentina muestra de afecto, besando su mejilla y diciéndole "buenas noches" mientras esbozaba esa maldita sonrisa encantadora. Después, con toda la delicadeza y suavidad buscó su mano, la agarró con ternura, para luego ubicarse a su lado.

\- Mi querida Kyoko, quiero presentarte a mi prima, Irina, quien está de visita en la ciudad y me pidió conocerte.

La mano de Kyoko se retorció incómoda en la Ren y justo cuando iba a hacer una reverencia para pedir disculpas por la escena, él la detuvo pasándole el brazo por los hombros y abrazándola amorosamente.

Luego de este momento extraño, la noche transcurrió tranquila, se contaron algunas anécdotas interesantes sobre Kuon de niño, rieron un rato y prometieron visitar la familia en Estados Unidos, como parte de su Luna de Miel.

Después de llevar a Irina al hotel, el ambiente en el carro se sintió repentinamente pesado. Por unos minutos ninguno habló. Pero justo cuando Kyoko se había decidido a decir algo, Ren estacionó el auto y empezó a reír. Su cuerpo se estremecía, como aquella distante vez del ensayo en su departamento para el papel de Katsuki, no podía aguantar las carcajadas, hasta el punto, que lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Kyoko frunció el ceño y empezó a refunfuñar mientras sus mini demonios empezaron a salir para asfixiar al hombre a su lado.

\- Perdón amor, alcanzó a decir entre una carcajada y otra, lo que pasa es que casi nunca me dejas verte celosa.

\- No estaba celosa, empezó a balbucear, lo que pasa es que en tu familia son endemoniadamente bellos y…

\- No es un reclamo, de verdad me gusta verte así: a mi no me molesta que te pongas afectuosa, le sonrió mientras acariciaba su mejilla, pero si ya me abrazas y me besas en público ¿Significa que puedo también puedo hacerlo?.

Por respuesta Kyoko tomó su mano y con un tímido movimiento le dijo que sí.

¿Quién pensaría que para que Kyoko se relajara en público al lado del Ren, luego de tres años de noviazgo, solo se necesita una prima desconocida, un poco de celos y una sonrisa endemoniadamente hermosa?.

* * *

Gracias a las testers de este fic: **Daya y Nina**.  
Quise escribir algo livianito.


End file.
